


Tale of a Kingsglaive

by PocketPrompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Little bit of Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mentions of King Regis' death, nyx deserves better, the lucii takes mercy on nyx and he survives the fall of insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: Nyx survives the Fall of Insomnia and recounts his story to Cor during a small reprieve at Cape Caem





	Tale of a Kingsglaive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I looooove love love Cor/Nyx and wanted to write a lil thing that had been stuck in my head for weeks now. I just thought it would be interesting to see how Nyx and Cor would react to the shit Nyx endured in Insomnia.   
> This is purely self indulgent and just a tiny glimpse into one of the many conversations I'm sure they had about what happened.   
> I hope you guys like it!   
> (Also this is also the first time I'm writing for this pairing so be nice, please <3)

“An octopus,” Cor says, unamused.

“A  _ giant _ octopus. Don’t forget to make that distinction,” Nyx corrects, a smirk on his marred face.

Cor snorts and shakes his head just slightly. One hand grips the handle of a frying pan, the other holds a spatula and in a less than graceful gesture, he manages to flip a pancake over with only minor difficulty.

The two of them are currently making a mess of the kitchen at the safehouse in Cape Caem, awaiting their prince--no,  _ King- _ -and his retinue. Three of them had gone off to gather the Mythril needed to power his Majesty’s boat, and Cor had just returned from an enlightening trip to the tempering grounds with Gladiolus, who was now on his way to Lestallum.

“Okay, a  _ giant _ octopus. And then what happened?”

Nyx leans back against the counter he’s perched on, head resting on paint-chipped cabinets. He’s clad in a soft cotton pajama shirt that shows way too much collarbone to be decent, and a pair of Cors’s Crownsguard issued sweatpants that Nyx claims are much more comfortable than any of his own sweatpants. Nyx fingers one of the braids at his neck and continues on with his story.

“Well, I killed it, obviously-”

“Obviously,” Cor echoes, ignoring the glare Nyx sends his way before  he clears his throat and pushes on.

“-then that damned Princess commandeered one of the magitek airships and I had to haul ass after her. Reckless little brat almost broke her ankles jumping down to one of the Citadel balconies when she realized I wasn’t going the land the thing.”

Nyx scoffs but has to wrap an arm around his ribs to quell the dull ache he still feels there. Cor glances at him but then turns his attention back to breakfast when he realizes there’s no immediate danger.

“She had a duty to uphold. I can appreciate her bravery. Although it is somewhat hilarious to hear you of all people reprimand someone for their recklessness.” Cor murmurs, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. He manages to scrape the half burnt pancake out of the pan and onto a plate, sliding it over to Nyx alongside a bottle of syrup.

“Eat,” Cor commands and Nyx politely dumps half the bottle onto the offending breakfast to mask the taste of burnt. Cor nods his approval and then pours more batter into the pan to work on another batch.

“Whatever,” Nyx continues through a mouthful of pancake. “Point is, we got to the King but it was clear Glauca wasn’t leaving there without-” He frowns now but shakes his head. The image of his King impaled by Glauca’s sword is not something he particularly wants to remember. He’s been on the front lines before, has seen things that would make anybody double over and vomit just from the thought of it, but there’s something especially numbing about watching his King, the man who saved him from a gruesome fate in Galahd and gave him a chance to prove his loyalty and strength to the Crown, fight tooth and nail not for himself, for he knew his life could not be spared, but for the future of his Kingdom and for the doomed future of his own son. It isn’t something he thinks he himself would have been able to do if he were in his position.

“Anyways, we got the ring and managed to get out of the Citadel thanks to the little Prince’s car. Which I absolutely totaled between two buildings, by the way. Please don’t tell him.”

Cor snorts.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he deadpans and Nyx smirks.

“Aww, I knew I loved you for a reason. Okay so  _ then _ …”

And Nyx spends the rest of their morning recounting his adventures in Insomnia. He talks about the gate guard who helped keep Tredd and the others off his tail and then he detailed the way he drove the Star of Lucis between two buildings and narrowly escaped with his life. He even talks about the conversation he had with Luna while they were being hunted down by Ahriman’s and how he opened up about his sister. Cor listens intently through it all, nodding when appropriate. When Nyx finally gets to the part about the Ring of the Lucii, Cor snorts.

“I still think you’re an idiot for that, by the way. In case I haven’t made it clear, yet.”

Cor has since migrated to a dining room chair, mug of coffee in his hand, and Nyx sitting beside him in another chair. His feet are propped up on Cor’s lap, and Cor keeps a firm hand on his ankle, almost as if he were anchoring him in place, afraid he’d float away otherwise.

Nyx scoffs at his words and looks down at the silvery lightning-esque scar that starts at his fingertips and travels all the way up the left side of his body, up past his neck, cheek, and eye, into his hairline.

“I dunno, the scar is pretty bitchin’,” Nyx says wryly and Cor squeezes his ankle warningly.

Nyx sighs and looks over at him with a slight roll of his eyes.

“I know, I know. But I didn’t have a choice. My magic was gone, and Libertus and the Princess were in danger. I couldn’t let Glauca win. If the ring fell into his hands who knows what kind of chaos he could have caused. I did the right thing.” Nyx is firm in his words.

“And if I had to do it all again, I’d still put on the ring. I swore an oath to protect my King. I failed, with King Regis but I refused to fail his son.”

Cor knows that he’s right. Hell, he would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. But that doesn’t mean he has to like it. When he arrived in Hammerhead after the fall and found a half dead Nyx stumbling down the road with the caravans of refugees who were trickling in through Insomnia’s border, he dropped his things and  _ ran _ , scooping the man into his arms and holding him like he’d never see him again because he didn’t think he  _ would _ .

_ “Easy there, Marshal” Nyx huffed, breathless and half dead weight in Cor’s arms. “I said I’d come back, right? No matter what.” _

“So why did they spare you? By my understanding, the Kings of the Lucii don’t take kindly to those not of royal blood. We all heard about what happened to Ravus.”

Nyx sighs then, tilting his head back against the edge of the chair, eyes closed. He shrugs.

“Honestly? I’m not really sure. They said they’d grant me their powers at the cost of a life. Luna or Lib. But I told them no. I didn’t want their power. I wanted them to do something. To protect the city that was so devoted to them, to get off their ghostly asses and fight. For that, they almost let me burn. Despite King Regis vouching for me, Which, by the way, still really weird.”

Cor snorts and Nyx smiles.

“In the end, they told me that they’d grant me their power to do what I needed to save the future of Lucis, but at the cost of my own life. That when the sun came up, I’d be dust.”

Cor’s grip tightens on Nyx’s ankle and Nyx opens his eyes. Cor looks...exhausted in this moment. That fact hasn’t skated by Nyx one bit but there’s something in this instant that just makes Cor seem so much older and hardened than he is. The bags under his eyes, the slight redness around his pupils, the wrinkles and creases on his forehead and around his mouth worn into his skin with one too many frowns and brows furrowed in frustration. 

“But that didn’t happen,” Cor states and Nyx shakes his head with a smile and a laugh.

“That didn’t happen. I fought all night, I summoned the Lucii to help, defeated Glauca-- I really owe Libertus-- and when the sun rose...I was still there. Who knows, maybe King Regis had a hand in it, but whatever it was, I ain’t questioning it. Once I realized I wasn’t going to disintegrate right there, I joined the throngs of people migrating out of the city and then you found me in Hammerhead.”

Nyx leans forward and lays a hand on Cor’s, coaxing him to stop gripping so hard on his leg.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, sweetheart. I’m right here. It’s really me.”

Cor watches him and with a tired sigh, he leans forward and wraps his hand around the back of Nyx’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Nyx laughs softly against Cor’s lips and kisses him back with just as much fervor. It’s with a wince that he has to eventually pull back.

“Ah, sorry about that. My ribs are still a bit tender.” Nyx apologizes with a half-crooked smile.

Cor is panting only slightly, lips red and kiss-swollen and Nyx wishes he could take him upstairs into the spare bedroom and take him apart piece by piece and slowly put him back together again but that’ll have to wait until he’s more fully healed.

“Come on, you need more rest and I have to go talk to Monica about the refugee situation up at Meldacio.” Cor holds his hand out expectantly and Nyx carefully reaches for it, if only because he knows if he doesn’t get up on his own then Cor will haul his ass to the bedroom and it’s less painful this way. 

With some difficulty, he stands up and follows Cor up the stairs and into the guest room they’d been staying in since arriving at Caem and Cor leads him to the queen sized bed pushed up against one of the walls. 

Nyx sits on the edge of the bed and grunts. Cor drops to his knees to help him out of his boots and Nyx, being the little shit he is, can’t help but cock a grin.

“On your knees for me so early, Leonis? It must be my birthday.”

Cor snorts and tugs Nyx’s boots off, setting them aside before standing and pushing the smaller man to lay back on the bed.

“Trust me, if it were you wouldn’t even be walking right now.”

Nyx laughs and watches Cor cross the room to the door.

“That a threat?”

“It’s a promise,” Cor smirks and then closes the door to let him rest.

Nyx closes his eyes and smiles as he gets comfortable in the sheets, thinking about how he’s definitely going to cash in on that promise very, very soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's different from what I usually do but I just love this pairing too much to ignore!  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


End file.
